Crow: Road To Salvation
by Darth Hel'eon
Summary: It's my take on The Crow idea using references from the comic, film and T.V show. You know the summary. A guy (named Drake) and his family is brutally murdered and he is brought back to enact vengeance and those responsible. Be advised that it contains material that could offend - not intential.
1. Book 1: Chapter I - Murder

**THE CROW©**

**Road To Salvation**

**BOOK I**

Chapter I

Murder

_**People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries your soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that the soul carries so much sorrow with it, the soul is unable to rest. And sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back, to put the wrong things right.**_

Drake Evan. A King's Lynn police detective. He stood around 6ft with an athletic build due to his martial art training. He had piercing blue eyes, long dark hair that just went below his shoulder, tied into a ponytail and was clean shaven. He was wearing a white shirt, untucked sleeves rolled up, with a black tie and black trousers.

He had gathered his squad together to inform them of a plan he had concocted to bring down the notorious scumbag, drug-dealing, money laundering, murdering son of a bitch, known as Supra-Law. The boss of a crime syndicate known as The Untouchables. After much police evasion over the years, Drake was determined to take him down. He had been gathering evidence for a long while, biding his time, waiting for the right moment to take out the boss himself. Tonight is that moment. He has a plan which he is about to share with his trusted team.

As he is sorting through his papers he hears some jovial chattering followed by a knock at his office door

"Come in guys" he said, knowing it was his trusted squad. They bound in full of high spirits. Steve, Drake's best friend, the guy he could count on to raise a smile and despite their bickering – they were like brothers. He had close shaven brown hair and a chin goatie. Nick, the chatterbox, the guy you could count on to tell you everything and anything going on, whether you wanted to know or not. He had short spiky blond hair and glasses. Mike, despite his youngish age, was very much an old school 'by the book' guy. He had slicked back jet black hair and day old stubble and finally Dave, silent, stoic and the guy you want backing you in a fight, though when he does speak it is usually well thought out and poignant. He was 6ft 6 inches of pure muscle, bald head with tattoos adorning his head, neck and arms. They greet Drake as they take their seats "Okay guys. You know why you're here" Drake started

"Ta get that bastard Supra-Law under lock an' key!" Nick exclaimed

"Although, if he was to 'accidentally' get shot..." Steve jokingly suggested, putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on Drake's desk

"The ARU is on standby, but I'm hoping this goes down WITHOUT us being turned into Swiss cheese" Drake retorted in jest

_***ARU Armed Response Unit**_

"Sounds boring already" Steve imitatively yawned, eyes rolling

"Look. This isn't a fucking Hollywood cop movie. This is REAL life mate. And I for one, want to survive tonight and go home to me wife and child" Drake exclaimed with a smile

"If this was a Hollywood movie, we'd be in fuckin' LA. Enjoying some fuckin' sun!" Steve countered

"Ha ha ha! Too fucking right mate!" Drake agreed "Now, are you finished? May I continue" he facetiously asked

"You maaaay continue" Steve retorted sarcastically offering his hands, palms upward, to Drake

"Thank you Steve. Appreciate it" Drake accepted with sarcasm "Now, as I was saying, we are here to go over me plan on taking down Supra-Law, or Gilbert to his Mum" the squad burst out laughing "All right, all right" Drake said motioning for them to settle down "Christ – at this rate I'll never get through me plan" he jested. Suddenly his Android© started ringing. He apologised to his squad and looked at the screen. It read: Maria. _Why would me wife be calling me now? She knows not to call me tonight _he thought. He answered it

"Hey hon, you know not to – Maria?" she was sobbing, mumbling for him to come home. He had never heard her like this before, she must be extremely upset

"What's wrong?" Drake asked Maria anxiously

"Oh. Trouble in paradise ha ha ha!" Steve jokingly commented, everyone laughed, Drake motioned for them to be quiet. His face dropped and the squad knew it was serious, Drake put the phone in his pocket and slumped into his chair confused and troubled

"Drake? What's the matter mate?" asked Steve concernedly

"I'm not sure" Drake replied shaking his head "All she kept sobbing was 'come home, please come home'. She sounded really upset" he put his head in his hands

"Ya best go home then" Nick suggested

"Yeah mate. Happy wife, happy life an' all that" Mike added

"Pussy whipped!" Steve fake coughed

"Ignore Steve. He doesn't have a wife so, he doesn't know what it's like. If she's upset you should go check on her. Your wife is more important. Supra-Law can wait" Dave reasoned. Drake was torn, his love for his wife was unlike any love he had experienced before. A love that made living life without her incomprehensible. He always believed phrases like "soul-mate" and "she completes me" were over-the-top nonsense, until he met Maria. When they met she made those words come to life. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her and smile. He still got butterflies everyday in anticipation of seeing her. She was the person he could see himself growing old with. However, he had been working on this plan for months. He had put so much time, blood, sweat and tears into this, there may not be a another chance like this again. Supra-Law had evade the police so many times and committed such atrocities that he needed to be taken off the streets. He agonized over it and his love won. He stood up without saying anything and marched out of his office

"Drake? Mate?" Steve called, getting up and following after him "Mate do you want some company?" he offered, peering out of the office into the corridor. Drake stopped and turned round

"Nah, it's okay mate. I'll call if it turns out to be nothing and then I'll return and we'll bag that bastard – okay?"

"All right mate. And... I hope Maria's okay yeah"

"Thanks mate" Drake smiled and raced off down the corridor to his car. He climbed into his Mitsubushi® Warrior© and sped off. However, the traffic seemed to be working against him, he decided to switch his light and siren on to get through. As he approached Southgates he noticed there were bloody roadworks. He wondered if all this was fate's way of warning him that tonight is not the night to take down Supra-Law. He finally made it out of King's Lynn after another hold up at Hardwick roundabout and floored it into Middleton.

As he pulled up outside his house he knew immediately something was wrong. He had spotted Supra-Law's lackey's black Ford Capri car and Harley Chopper bike down the street and his front door was ajar. Drake leapt out of his car and crept up to the house. He pushed gently on the front door and slowly crept in, listening for any auditory clues. He was surprised he wasn't jumped at the door – he carried on into the hallway – suddenly – two men from either side sprang on him, much to their dismay Drake was expecting them, he elbowed the guy on the left in the stomach and side-kicked the guy on the right in the chest As they regathered he looked them over. Drake recognized them from police profiles composed of The Untouchables. The one on the left was known as Batt. He had a shaved head, dark bags under his eyes and tattoos; teardrop under the left eye on the face, spider-web with spider on neck, an assortment of designs covering his arms and the words 'f-u-c-k' across his right fingers and 'o-f-f-!' across his left fingers. He was wearing a baggy grey vest top with ¾ length black shorts and was carrying his trademark cricket bat. The one on the right was Zy. He had long brown hair and a long brown plaited goatie. He had black shades, a black cowboy hat with a long black coat and grey, black, white camo combats, black boots and a black Dimmu Borgir T-Shirt. Drake sneered and fights them off using his martial art skills but then is distracted from cries of distress from his wife and daughter! The distraction made him freeze for a second – which cost him – as he felt a smack in the back of his head which sent him careening to the floor on all fours. He was groggy, had some double vision and a headache. He tried to recover and shake off the grogginess but felt himself being dragged down the hallway. He started to regained his senses but, cautiously continued to play possum.

He was dragged into his kitchen. There were 3 more of Supra-Law's Untouchables, Karve, Love Starr and the leader of this gang Ophidian. He had black hair styled like a 1950's Teddy Boy quiff and a diagonal scar on his right cheek. He wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt and black leather gloves and was smoking a cigarette. His wife, Maria, she had raven black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was beautiful, inside and out. Her zest for life was infectious and his daughter, Sarah, she had Maria's raven black hair and Drake's piercing blue eyes and a cute, cheeky smile. They were tied-up, their hands behind their backs and ankles bound together. They were sitting on the floor resting against the cupboards of the worktop and sink. Their faces red from crying, fear residing in their eyes and sobbing incessantly.

Upon seeing his family in distress, Drake pulled his arms together, forcing Batt and Zy down, he sprang to his feet and kicked them, the other gang members laughed. He charged towards the nearest of the other 3, Love Starr, only to be shot in the chest twice. He fell to the floor on his back, hearing his wife and child scream in distress

"You fucking idiot! The boss wanted him to suffer first" Ophidian scorned

"Sorry" Love Starr shrugged.

Batt stood over Drake, he noticed and remarked "There's no blood?"

"What?" Ophidian questioned

"Surprise! Fuckhead!" Drake said with a forearm smash to the side of Batt's head. He quickly rose to his feet and roundhouse kicked the oncoming Karve. Then a sharp pain coursed through his leg, he instinctively grabbed the point of pain – his knee – and looked down as the gang laughed maniacally, his knee-cap had been blown to bits. Drake hobbled about in a trance. Just to be safe – Zy blew his other knee-cap to bits. The pain was immense. He collapsed to his arse clutching at his knees, to the screams of panic from his family and howls of laughter from the gang

"Try doing that Jackie Chan shit now eh?" Zy remarked snidely, inciting another chorus of laughter from his cohorts  
As Drake tried to block out the pain and stand, Batt whacked him in the back, sending him to the floor

"Okay, Okay. Fucking tie him up" Ophidian ordered. They hauled Drake over to the opposing wall – facing his wife and daughter. They used his cuffs to cuff his right hand to a radiator.

"Now. Let's not fuck about. You know who we are officer Drake, which probably means you know what's going to happen" Ophidian said casually

"Do what you like to me. Just leave me family out of this, please" Drake begged

"Sorry, nothing personal. We have our orders. And our orders are to make you suffer and to show people what happens when you FUCK with Supra-Law and The Untouchables" explained Ophidian. Love Starr began the festivities by grabbing Maria, and pulling her to her feet before throwing her across the table. Love Starr looked like an 80's hair metal band reject – skintight zebra tights, bullet belt, cut-off blue denim vest jacket, no shirt, fingerless leather gloves, bleached blond bouffant hair and eyeliner. He put a hand on the back of Maria's head forcing her into the table, he undid his bullet belt with his other hand.

"Please. Don't do this. Not in front of Sarah. She's only 9 years old for Christ's sake!" Drake pleaded, realizing what was about to transpire

"You know. You're right officer Drake" Ophidian agreed "We are many things but, we're not monsters. Karve, if you will, make sure young Sarah doesn't witness – this" he said motioning to Love Starr and Maria. Karve had a short black mohawk and had painted his eyes black. He wore a black shirt with a red tie and had black cloth fingerless gloves. He grinned menacingly as he headed over to Sarah. Sarah was whimpering in bemused terror, already traumatized by events. Karve bent down and stroked her hair, Sarah looked at Drake

"It's all right" Karve softly told her, pulling out a knife. He wiped away Sarah's tears with it, smiling as he did so

"Daddy?" Sarah said, her voice quivering in fright

"It's okay sweetie. Look at daddy. It's going to be all right" Drake said trying to reassure her

"Help me Daddy?" she pleaded in terror. Drake's heart broke as he struggled to find a way to help his daughter. Karve looked at Drake smiling sinisterly, before plunging the knife into Sarah's right eye. Sarah screamed an ear piercing scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARDS!" exclaimed Drake, pulling on his cuffs, trying to stop Karve

"SARAAAH!" Maria screamed. Love Starr held Maria in place as she frantically struggled to get up to help her daughter. Sarah's body and legs thrashed wildly as Karve carved out her eye. Drake enraged, tried to stop Karve as his daughter screamed in horrendous agony, but he couldn't get free from his cuffs. His wrist started to bleed from the constant tugging, Drake didn't care. All he cared about was saving his daughter. The rest of the gang laughed at his futility, smacking him a couple of times for fun.

"You... bastards... I'll kill you for this" Drake said venomously

"Not likely. You'll be dead soon" Ophidian retorted. After removing the right eye, Sarah – from the shock – passed out. Karve gleefully removed her left eye as well. Just to make sure. Drake felt sick at what had just happened. _How? How could they do this to a little girl?_ he thought. He could hear Maria sobbing uncontrollably. Drake felt ashamed at his inability to save his daughter, he was her father. He was supposed to protect her from monsters. A wave of nausea washed over him as he felt responsible. If he hadn't of suggested Sarah didn't see her mother get raped, this wouldn't of happened. He didn't know which was worse for Sarah; watching her mother get raped or having her eyes removed. He was relieved that Sarah had passed out and would not suffer any more.

Karve threw Sarah's eyes down in front of Drake, they landed with a squelch and rolled to a stop staring at him. They seemed to hold the fear, terror, pain, confusion and sadness Sarah was feeling. Drake began to weep. His daughter had such beautiful eyes. So pure. So innocent. So happy. Now tainted by these monsters. All he could think was, how scared she must of been, seeing all this.

"Are you happy now?" Ophidian asked Drake "Can we continue?" he added sarcastically. Drake was too traumatized to answer. Ophidian nodded to Love Starr to continue – he didn't need telling twice – he gleefully pulled down his zebra tights and whipped out his cock, much to Drake's dismay

"P-please. Don't do this" Maria started to beg pathetically – still in shock at what happened to Sarah. Love Starr ignored her pleas, pulled up her skirt and roughly stuck a couple of fingers into her vagina. She yelled at the intrusion, Drake roared with anger, however, Batt smacked him in the head to subdue him

"Babe. You're a lucky girl. You're about to get fucked by the Love Starr" Love Starr claimed like it was something special. Maria sobbed and looked over at Drake. Her eyes pleaded him for help. Drake contorted his face and shock his head left and right, mouthing the words _I'm sorry, so sorry_. He closed his eyes and looked away as Love Starr, without warning, shoved his cock - hard and violently into Maria's vagina, forcing her stomach into the edge of the table, winding her

"Ha ha ha ha oooow! You like this don'cha bitch!" Love Starr arrogantly stated as he continued to force himself on her in a brutal and unrelenting manner whilst laughing like a demented hyena. She screamed in pain with every thrust from Love Starr. Drake could only watch in horror as his wife was brutally raped in front of him. What hope did he have? He couldn't walk, he was restrained and every time he tried to help, the two thugs standing over him stopped him. But he couldn't stand hearing his wife, the love of his life, scream in pain. He tried to summon strength to at least make an effort to stop this. He looked around. Ophidian and Karve were standing at the back door, Love Starr was in front of them going to town on his wife, the other two were behind him. Batt to his right and Zy to his left.

Suddenly, Love Starr squealed "Oh YEEEAAAHEEEEYEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" as he blew his load into Maria. She could only whimper in response. Once Love Starr was finished he pulled out of her sore vagina and turned, the now spirit broken, Maria round and forced her onto her knees – he grabbed her throat with both hands and began to choke her

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Ophidian asked Love Starr

"I'm gonna give this bitch a treat" he replied ominously. Ophidian shrugged indifferently. Maria started to go blue, she tried to break from his grip but, with her hands behind her back she couldn't do anything. Love Starr satisfied, released his grip. Maria immediately gasped for air and he took the opportunity to ram his cock into her mouth!

"Aaaaha ha ha ha ooow! Bitches love the taste of my cock" Love Starr proclaimed, whilst Maria gagged, tears streaming down her face. Drake, angered – was filled with adrenaline and managed to gingerly leap to his feet. He pulled hard against his cuffs – cutting his wrist. He struck Zy with a blow to the stomach and grabbed the shotgun from him using it to club Batt in an amazing showing of speed. He shot at the chain on his cuffs and then aimed the shotgun at Love Starr, who's eyes widen with fear, Zy recovered and clubbed Drake in the back forcing him to the floor. Zy grabbed the shotgun from Drake and then Batt smacked Drake a couple of times. Love Starr then continued to roughly face-fuck Maria until he blew his load. He held his cock in her mouth

"Swallow it bitch!" Love Starr ordered. Maria closed her eyes and forced down his seminal fluid "Good bitch" praised Love Starr pulling his cock out of Maria's mouth. She immediately threw up. The gang laughed at Love Starr

"Ha ha ha, oh mate. Seems she doesn't like the taste of your cock ha ha ha ha" Batt teased

"Yeah, some treat ha ha ha ha" Ophidian mocked

"Fuck you!" Love Starr sneered throwing them all a middle finger. They all laughed in response. Love Starr, miffed, grabs Maria by the hair and threw her unceremoniously to the floor next to her eyeless daughter. Her head hitting the cupboard as she landed

"That ungrateful bitch! She should be smiling after being fucked by the Love Starr" Love Starr whined. Karve smiled and bent down to Maria and started stroking Maria's face with his knife – smiling sadistically as he did so

"She didn't even say thank you" Love Starr continued to moan

"Say 'thank you' to Love Starr" ordered Karve. Maria scowled at Karve, a few moments pass, she looks at Love Starr with intense hatred

"Th-Thank you" she forced out

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now. why aren't you smiling after being given the greatest sex of your life?" Karve questioned. Maria's eyes widen with fear

"Yeah!" Love Starr echoed

"I said. Why aren't you smiling after being given the greatest sex of your sad, pathetic life?!" Karve reiterated. Maria tried to force a smile, knowing that if she didn't things would get worse. The sides of her mouth twitched in her pained effort but, her fear and sadness prevented her from being able to smile

"Allow me to help you" Karve said placing a hand firmly on her chin, forcing her head against the cupboard. Karve put the tip of his knife in the right corner of her mouth

"Please" Maria whimpered

"For God's sake! Enough's enough!" Drake out cried "Hasn't she suffered enough all ready?" he asked, Karve stopped and looked over at Ophidian

"Officer Drake. I already told you. Their suffering" Ophidian motioned to Maria and Sarah "is inconsequential. We are to make YOU suffer through them" he bluntly stated. Ophidian nodded to Karve, who turned back to Maria with a smile. She wailed in pain as the blade sliced her mouth. Karve revelled in her screams as he carved a smile on the right side of her mouth

"STOP THIS!" Drake cried. He tried to move but, Batt was there to subdue him. Karve copied the carved smile on Maria's left side, undeterred by her screams. Happy with his work Karve moved out the way so Drake could see her. Drake was distraught, his heart sank at the sight of his wife, her beautiful face now had a garish bloody smile engraved into it, mocking the pain she was feeling. Drake was sick with anger at his futility - unable to stop this madness. Drake took all the anger and pain at what had transpired and forced himself, once again, to his feet – blocking out the intense pain coursing through his legs. Zy shoots Drake in the back – he collapses to the floor

"Okay. Let's wrap this shit up while we're young" Ophidian says deciding to end it before things go wrong. Ophidian pulls out a Magnum and aims it close to Sarah's head. Ophidian shoots Drake's daughter, her blood and brains explode over Maria. She cries, as Sarah's corpse flops down, her head resting in Maria's lap. She wept as she waited for the inevitable. Ophidian lined up his shot, Maria looks at Drake and mouths the words _I love you_ before her brains are blown out too. Drake closed his eyes as his wife was shot, he lost the will to fight. With his family dead there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Drake began to slowly claw his way over to Maria and Sarah. The gang watch on, periodically hitting him in the back, allowing him to pitifully crawl across the kitchen floor to his dead family. As he reaches them he cradles them in his arms, begging for forgiveness. Ophidian stands behind Drake, Drake hears the click of the hammer loading the bullet into the chamber, he bows his head, waiting to reunite with his family

"Okay. Enough of this pitiful shit. Officer Drake, time for you to join your family. Supra-Law sends his regards" Ophidian said

"Fuck you. You'll pay for this. You'll all pa-" Ophidian blows out Drake's brains.


	2. Book 1: Chapter II - Sorrow

**THE CROW©**

**Road To Salvation**

**BOOK I**

Chapter II

Sorrow

One year later.

A crow lands in a tree, it caws a couple of times. Suddenly the earth below begins to move. Hands burst up through the dirt and clawed at the grass. Drake slowly emerges from the ground, coughing and spitting soil from his lungs. He sits on his knees and looks around – unbelievably, somehow he found himself alive! Flashes of his murder rushed through his mind – he quickly reaches to the back of his head – no hole? He was healed?! Drake was confused, not only had he survived – he had somehow healed. He continued to look around – noting he was in a wooded area that led on to a field. Memories of his wife and child suddenly flashed through his head, it was starting to comeback to him. In panic he frantically began digging next to where he had emerged – hoping to find his wife and child, if he had survived then maybe, just maybe they had too.

After a while he uncovered a bony hand, a ring glinted in the moonlight – he recognized it – memories flooded through him. _He was in the jewellers, Maria squeals in delight as she spots the ring she wants. He smiles and asks the jeweller for the ring to try on, Maria's hand trembles in excitement as he takes hold of it and places the ring on her finger. She looks it over "I love this ring. Can I have it pleeeease" she asked in her cutest voice and using those big, beautiful emerald greens eyes to give him the puppy dog look, he smiled "Ha ha ha ha! Of course hon. I'm not gonna have to start competing for your love with this ring am I?" he jested, she threw her arms around him and planted one on his lips in appreciation_. Drake shook and convulsed at the pain of the memory. He pulled on the hand and up came the head and torso, some of his daughter was unearthed too. Startled, he scooted back across the grass – horror etched on his face, for, his wife was gaunt and skeletal in appearance, eyes gone, flesh rotting and that hideous smile carved into her face taunted him. He didn't understand – if he had survived, how long had it been? Days? Months? But by the look of Maria, years? He thought that perhaps the bullet didn't kill him and he was in a coma – but, surely he would of choked on the soil? He wrestled with what was going on, then thoughts dawned on him. Perhaps he WAS dead and he was in Hell – made to live his worst fear. Existence without Maria and Sarah! He slowly crawled back over to his wife and child. He cradled them in his arms, tears began to stream down his face – he closed his eyes, dipped his head, begging for forgiveness and apologised incessantly. Drake opened his eyes and noticed the back of his wife's head _He watches as Ophidian stands over Maria, Magnum in hand. Maria looks at him and mouths the words "I love you". Ophidian pulls the trigger_. He recoils from the memory. As he regains his senses, he notices that there are worms living in the back of Maria's head. In shock and disgust, he dropped Maria and began puking whilst on all fours, finally overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow of the thoughts, feelings and sights that were assaulting him. When he was finished puking, he rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. As he stared at the sky, he thought it was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the stars sparkled, a stark contrast to the horrors that had just befallen him.

A few moments pass, then he hears a voice, it called his name. His eyes widened, then he heard it again, he slowly sat up and gazed around. He couldn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity. Feeling a little confused and stupid he replied

"Hello?" the voice said his name again, adding

"**Up here, to your right****"**

Drake looked to his right and saw a tree, as he looked up all he saw was a crow. As his eyes met it, he heard

"**Hello Drake"** aghast Drake froze – birds can't talk! Drake began shaking his head, mumbling to himself

"**Drake? DRAKE!"** the voice boomed. Drake stopped – he suddenly realized that he wasn't hearing the words through his ears but, rather, in his head!

"Oh God. I really am in Hell!" he exclaimed, "You are here to torment me – that, or I've gone mad" Drake remarked bemused, staring at the bird

"**No Drake. You are not in Hell. Nor Heaven. You have returned to the land of the living" **The Crow said. Drake was even MORE confused. If he was alive, then how was he communicating with a bird, unless, his return had a side effect – he is insane. The bird isn't real. None of this was real. But it felt real. It looked real. It smelled real. What if he wasn't in Hell or Heaven. Then this was real and that meant...? It meant Maria and Sarah were gone. And he is living his worst nightmare! The Crow watched as Drake wrestled with the realization of what was happening

"**You have been given a gift Drake -"** The Crow began

"A GIFT?!" Drake exclaimed in disbelief "How is THIS a gift? I am alive while me family is dead! Life without me family is NOT a gift" Drake ranted, though he did note he was arguing with either a bird or himself, via a manifestation of his imagination, he didn't know which was worse!

"**It is ****rude**** to interrupt!"** The Crow snapped **"Ungrateful fool! Your family are waiting for you in 'Otherworld'. You will join them after you have set the wrong things right"** The Crow explained.

Drake was about to ask a question but thought better of it – as if the bird had read his mind, it cawed

"**Well done Drake. You're learning. You have been granted the chance to avenge yourself and your families murders" **Drake sat there, dwelling on what the bird had just told him. After a few moments

"So, you want me to kill the gang that murdered me and me family?" he asked

"**Yes. Don't you?"** The Crow replied. Drake wanted nothing more at the time than to kill everyone of those bastards but, now, there seemed little point. The Crow, sensing his doubt added **"Your murderers were never arrested, despite the police knowing who did it"** Drake was shocked, the desire for justice started to rise within him. Maddened by the fact that his murderers were still free. Free to continue their sick rampage of rape, murder and drugs. Silently Drake stood shaking slightly as he tried to work-off the stiffness. He walked over to the corpse of his wife. He bent down and stroked her face

"I'm sorry Maria. I'm so sorry" he removed the ring and slipped it onto his little finger – _It was their wedding day. Maria stood facing him. A vision of beauty in her wedding dress. All he could think was how lucky he was to be marrying and living his life with this woman. She smiled as she delivered her vows. "I take you, Drake James Evan, to be my lawful and wedded husband and I will love you forever and always, in this life and the next". Drake smiled, tears welling in his eyes. It was his turn. He slipped on Maria's ring "I take you Maria Lena Hutton, to be my lawful and wedded wife and I will love you forever and always, in this life and the next – until the end of time itself". Maria didn't wait for the vicar to tell them they could kiss, she threw her arms around him and he embraced her as they kissed to cheers from their family and friends._ Drake stroked Sarah's hair

"Daddy's very sorry sweetie. You be strong for daddy and look after your mother for me. Okay?" he looked over his daughter, he noticed she had her silver pendant on – images flashed through his mind. _It was Sarah's 9__th__ birthday – she opened her present and beamed with delight upon seeing it. He took the pendant __and put it around her neck, Sarah looked over her shoulder and exclaimed "I'll __never take it off daddy?". He chuckled "But sweetie, you can't wear it ALL the time"._ Drake put on the pendant and then slowly re-buried his wife and child. When he was done, he rose to his feet, wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath

"**Ready?"** The Crow asked. Drake paused for a moment, he nodded, The Crow set off – Drake followed. As they left the wooded area, Drake suddenly realized that he recognized the street. It was where he lived – he suddenly headed up the street to his house – eager to see what had become of it. The Crow didn't try to stop Drake. It merely followed behind him.

Drake arrived at his house – the house looked untouched, fallen into disrepair. A 'for sale' sign was out front, The Crow lands on the 'for sale' sign

"**The house is empty"** it said, reading Drake's thoughts **"After the horrors that occurred in there and the fact it was publicised who was responsible, people are too scared to live in it"** it revealed **"It has become something of an attraction, a monument and a symbolic warning of what happens to those that cross Supra-Law"** The Crow added. Drake slowly approached the front door. He tore away the police tape and pushed the door open

"**You don't want to go in there boy"** The Crow warned. Drake ignored it and walked in, images of the night of his murder play out in his head. The Crow follows Drake into the house. Drake recallscreeping down the hallway. As he approached the doorways, he remembers being attacked and starts to re-enact events. _He elbows the guy on the left and side-kicks the guy on the right. They attack again, this time he blocks the punch from Batt, grabs his arm and uses his momentum to throw him into Zy. He hears screams coming from the kitchen. He looks in the kitchen's direction. Suddenly a sharp pain courses through his skull _Drake collapses to the hallway floor_ he finds himself staring at the floor in double vision._

A moment passes and he slowly stands up and staggers into the kitchen. As he enters he is bombarded with horrific memories, he can feel the pain and terror of his wife _he sees his wife being raped by Love Starr, he can feel her pain and anguish. Her will broken, her zest for life quashed and her desire for death forming_ his daughter _he sees her eyes being removed by Karve. He can hear her screams, he can feel the immense pain of her eye being removed, her __elicited fear and her confusion at why her daddy wasn't stopping this_ followed by his own pain and anguish of what he suffered both physically and mentally surge through him – overwhelmed he falls to the floor in a foetal position, cradling his head in his hands. He murmurs incoherently to himself, traumatized. He spasms as the night of the murders play through his head _his daughter's blood and brains __shower Maria, Maria cries in distress as Sarah's head lands in her lap – she mouths the words "I love you" to him before she was shot too. He crawls over to them, praying that he gets to them before the gang kill him. He makes it and holds them in his arms, he prays for them and begs for forgiveness. He hears the click of the hammer loading the bullet into the chamber of Ophidian's Magnum. They exchange words then... nothing_

"**I told you not to enter this place, didn't I boy"** The Crow smugly expressed. Drake wipes his eyes and calms his breathing. He gets to his feet and continues his tour of his house. He enters the lounge, he looks at a picture of him and Maria _It's their first Christmas together. Before their marriage. Maria is dragging him into the lounge whilst he is trying to shake off his sleepiness. She is excited about the present she has got him. She skips over to the over-decorated tree and picks up the present and hands it to him with a smile. He yawns as he slumps onto the sofa "Wow thanks hon. Though anyone would think this present is for you the way you're acting ha ha ha" She playfully punches him in the arm as she snuggles up beside him "I'm just excited for you is all" she replies. He opens it, shock of delight spreads across his face "So?" she asks. "Maria! I-I don't know what to say?" Drake exclaims "A thank you would be nice" she said. Drake was staring at a Picture Disc First Edition 12 Inch Vinyl of METALLICA: Master Of Puppets without barcode "How did you? This is rare... Thank you. Have I ever told you I love you? Cause I do you know" he said "You'd better" she threatened jestingly _Drake exits with a smile and heads into Sarah's room. As he looks around he sees one of her drawings they framed on the wall _Sarah's drawing a picture on her desk. She looks over her shoulder at him "Sorry sweetie, it's time for bed" he said "Aww, can't I stay up a just a little bit longer, pleeeease" she said, her beautiful blue eyes giving him that puppy dog look. "I see your mother has taught you well" he said with a smirk. He approached the desk to see what Sarah was working on. He looked over her shoulder, it was a picture of himself, Maria and Sarah "Wow sweetie. This is awesome. You could be a world famous artist" he said "Really?" Sarah exclaimed excitedly "Absolutely! Okay, you can stay up a little longer... just don't tell your mother. Deal" he offers, Sarah smiles and hugs him "Thank you daddy. You're the best!" she says with delight and returns to her drawing "Yeah I know. It's a curse" he jests. He makes his way to her bedroom door "Love you" he said "Love you daddy" she replied. He closes the door to see Maria standing with her back against the wall with a wry smile on her face "Oh Maria! I-I" he stammered in surprise "Save it! I heard what you said. You're too soft you know" Maria said with a smile "C'mon, that drawing was awesome and she deserved to be rewarded" he justified "Besides. How can I say no to those puppy dog eyes ha ha ha" he added jokingly _Drake leaves Sarah's room and enters his own (and wife's) room. _He walks into the room. Maria is wearing nothing but a smile "Hon, you forget to dress?" he asks facetiously "No silly. I just wanted to show you how much I love you" she replied pulling him onto the bed "Oh right. I thought I was going to have to arrest you for indecent exposure!" he joked "Ha. Ha" she retorted sarcastically "Just shut up and kiss me" she playfully requested _he looks around. It's pretty much as they left it – he walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out an Etnies® shoe box. The Crow looks on intrigued. Drake kneels down, opens the shoe box and pulls out a gun. He loads the magazine into the pistol and raises it to his temple

"**What are you doing Drake?"** The Crow asked curiously. Drake closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splattered against the bedside table, wardrobe and floor. But he was still alive! No pain. No feeling. No death. Drake panicked, he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger again – same thing. The Crow cackled at his actions

"**It is futile boy! You cannot kill what is already dead!"** Drake was perturbed. He began punching the floor and mumbling to himself in anger. All he wanted was this nightmare to end

"**Don't be ungrateful boy!"** The Crow scorned **"I know how much you love Maria and Sarah – that is why your soul cannot rest. It is why you cannot passover to 'Otherworld'. Do you not understand? Your love for them is so great it is stopping you from passing over. You have been granted the chance to appease your aggrieved soul in order to 'help' you passover to 'Otherworld'. If you don't, you will forever be stuck here in this limbo, writhing in eternal emotional pain and unable to see your family again"** The Crow revealed. Drake sat there contemplating what the bird had told him. The more he thought about it, the more angry he became. Angry at himself for being so useless and putting his family in this predicament. Angry at the gang who did horrible, unnecessary things before killing them. Angry at the fact Supra-Law and his crime syndicate, The Untouchables, had not been taken down, despite the overwhelming evidence he had collected. Angry that his families murders were not avenged by his trusted squad. His desire for revenge slowly started to consume him and he began to like the idea of avenging his families murders. He looked at The Crow

"Okay" he finally said, "I'm ready"


	3. Book 1: Chapter III - Resolve

**THE CROW©**

**Road To Salvation**

**BOOK I**

Chapter III

Resolve

The Crow cawed. Drake rose to his feet

"**Good boy. It is time for you to embark on the road to your salvation"** The Crow said **"Use the pain and sorrow from your memories to fuel your anger. It will give you the strength you need"** it said

"What now?" Drake asked

"**What now? Now we go out and bring peace to your soul"** The Crow replied **"Though you may want to change your clothes"** it suggested. Drake looked himself over in the large mirror Maria used. His clothes were ragged and covered in blood and soil. Images flashed through his mind. He went into his wardrobe and picked out some black combats, black long sleeved top, and black New Rock© boots. Once dressed, he picked up Maria's red lipstick and went into his daughter's room. He sat at Sarah's desk and grabs her paints _he watches as Karve moves to the right, he sees Maria's face, it now sported a garish, bloody smile. It betrayed the pain and sadness in her eyes. _He begins to paint his mouth black, complete with a smile that resembled the one that was carved into Maria's face. _He watches as Karve stands. His daughter seems to look at him with those dark, bloody, eyeless eye-sockets – tears of blood streamed down her freckled cheeks._ He then blacked his eyes. He took Maria's red lipstick and went over his smile, then drew tears coming from his eyes

"**Ha ha. I like it. Wearing a mask of death in homage to your family"** The Crow cawed. Finished, Drake rose from Sarah's desk and made his way to the window and looked out into his back garden, he looked over his shoulder at The Crow whilst opening the window

"So, I can't die right? And you're a bird so – I can fly too yeah?" Drake stated

"**Wait" **The Crow began. Drake jumped out the window. He was leaping quite a distance. He thought he was flying – then he noticed the ground getting closer. He hit the grass head first, shattering his jaw and breaking his neck. The rest of his body flopped to the ground.

A few moment pass as his bones click and pop and his body convulses whilst it is repairing itself. Drake sits up. He was in his back garden. He spots Sarah's climbing frame _"Careful sweetie" he said as Sarah clambered over the climbing frame"Look! Mummy, daddy look at me! Look!" he looks over at Sarah, she is standing on the top – beaming, proud of herself. "That's __awesome sweetie" he says. Without warning, she jumps from the top, his heart skips a beat as he races to catch her, Maria screams in the background, he gets to her just in time to catch her "What were you thinking?" he exclaims "I wanted to see if I could fly" Sarah replied innocently. His heart melts and he laughs with relief as he hugs her. Maria races to meet them, "What's so funny?" she asks, "Oh, Sarah here thought she was a bird ha ha ha _ha!" The Crow swoops down and lands on the climbing frame

"So I can't fly? Heads up woulda been nice!" Drake moaned

"**Foolish boy. You are not built for flight"** The Crow scolded

"Then how am I supposed to travel?" Drake asked

"**How about a car?"** The Crow replied sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny. Fine. Do I have any other powers?" Drake inquired

"**You have access to my vision, you can glide short distances, your physical strength is greater, your senses are sharper and you can also uses the pain and sorrow of your memories to overwhelm those you confront"** The Crow explained

"Cool" Drake exclaimed "Feel like some kinda superhero" he remarked

"**Superhero? No. Just a vessel of vengeance and justice... love and sorrow"** The Crow corrected

"Out of interest - how long have I been dead?" Drake inquired

"**A year"** The Crow replied

"A year?!" Drake exclaimed in disbelief

"**Yes. Tomorrow is the anniversary of your murder"** The Crow added. Drake sat there contemplating, The Crow's head sharply turned **"Follow me boy. It is time"** it said taking to the skies

"I'll walk then shall I?" Drake called after it.

He hears, then spots a car. He gets to his feet and sprints to the car. He gracefully jumps and lands on the roof of the passing car. As it came to the end of his street, luckily, it turned right towards King's Lynn.

Drake is at the King's Lynn quay side. He makes his way to a drug deal. The Crow lands on a street light. The gang throw it a bemused look before dismissing it. Drake closes his eyes and uses Crow vision. He sees Batt through The Crow's eyes. Batt has half a dozen lackeys with him. He is carrying his well-used trademark cricket bat, dented, splintered and stained with blood. His lackeys seem to be carrying knives except for two of them. They had pistols. A young man is purchasing drugs

"Evening gentlemen" Drake said emerging from the shadows

"What tha fuck?" Batt remarks

"Ha ha ha! Oi mate. It ain't Hallowe'en" one of the lackey's taunted

"Yeah FREAK!" another mocks

"Forgive me. But monsters are walking the streets tonight are they not?" Drake countered with a sly smile

"I fink he's insul'in' us" one of the lackeys remarked

"Look. I work for Supra-Law so jus' fuck off yeah" Batt warned dismissively

"Oh, I know all about YOU Joshua" Drake said

"How tha?" Batt spluttered in surprise "Who tha fuck are you?" he demanded. The guy buying drugs panics and runs for it, Drake grabs the guy by the arm as he runs past

"Drugs are bad. You keep monsters like this in business" Drake said pointing to Batt. The guy was murmuring and nodding his head in bewilderment "You are part of the circle of death in this town. Stop being a contributor to this infection" Drake looked the guy deep in the eyes "Do you understand?" he stated. The guy whimpered and nodded in acknowledgement, Drake squeezed on the guy's arm and suddenly he was brought to – like a reawakening, he felt cleansed. He shakily jogged away

"Hey! Where you goin' mate?" one of the lackeys called after the guy as he ran away

"Now. I believe you asked who I was? Allow me to regale you with a story" Drake said turning to face the gang

"Should I shoot 'im?" one of the gun lackeys asked, raising his gun at an angle

"No. Wait" Batt said motioning for him to put his gun down "This freak has me intrigued. Okay clown boy, 'regale' me – what ever tha fuck that means?" he said genuinely curious, staring intently at Drake

"It was one year ago. A police detective named Drake Evan was about to bring down Supra-Law and his Untouchables only, he got a phone call from his wife asking him to come home. When he got home, he was jumped by Supra-Law's lackeys and viciously beaten. His knee caps were blown off and then he was forced to watch as his daughter had her..." Drake winced as the image of his daughter flashed in his mind "... eyes removed. As his wife was..." He winced again as the image of Love Starr and his wife flashed in his mind "... brutally raped and then she was made to thank her rapist before having a smile carved into her..." he winced shaking his head as the image of his wife flashed through his mind "... beautiful face. Then they were all shot in the head. And buried in the woods – not far from their home. Do you remember Joshua?" Drake asked

"... yeh I remember. So what?" Batt sneered

"Oh. I'm insulted you don't remember me" Drake mocked placing a hand on his chest

"What's he talkn' 'bout?" the gun lackey asked Batt

"Some murder I was part of..." Batt answered not taking his eyes of Drake "What are you? Some kinda family member come for revenge ha ha ha" he mockingly asked Drake

"There's no blood" Drake said

"What?" Batt replied in bemusement with his brow furrowed

"You stood over Drake and said, there's no blood" Drake repeated

"How tha-?" Batt exclaimed recoiling slightly, losing his nerve

"Because I'm Drake Evan" Drake declared

"Fuck off mate. Drake Evan is dead. I buried him myself" Batt stated dismissively, regaining his confidence "Shoot this idiot" he motioned. The two gun men shot Drake several times, riddling him with bullets. Drake recoils shaking as the bullets strike, he finally falls to the concrete on his back

"Well, that was... interesting" Batt commented, though he was unsure of how that guy knew his real name and what he had said that night. The gang turned to leave chuckling to themselves about this weird moment when, they heard something. The Crow cawed and they turned round to see Drake dusting himself off

"What. The. fuck?!" all the lackeys were exclaiming in fear and confusion

"I'm sorry. Now, where were we" Drake smiled

"Fuck this shit mate. I'm outta here" said one of the lackeys. The others started nodding in agreement

"Yeah, this shit is too weird for me mate" another lackey said

"NO! You're gonna stay here and kill this freak!" Batt demanded. The gang look at each other and stand trembling, Drake had no desire to stain his hands with more blood than necessary

"I have no quarrel with you. Only him" Drake said pointing to Batt "Is sacrificing your lives for him really worth it?" he asked. The gang continue to throw each other nervous looks, they thought about it and in unison they ran off

"COME BACK YOU COWARDS!" Batt shouted. He sneered and turned to face Drake "I ain't scared of you, you FREAK! Enough hits from my bat and you'll go down. Just like your friend Drake" Drake started to approach Batt with an evil knowing smirk

"Hmph. You still don't understand. I AM Drake. I'm here to make you suffer. Just like me wife, Maria and me daughter, Sarah. And then I'm going to make your merry band of Norfolk rummin friends suffer. But I will have mercy. You will be granted death – unlike me" he announced

"Come on freak!" Batt taunts as he charges at Drake swinging wildly. Drake dodges the swings and catches him with a strike to the face. Angered Batt swings faster and more wildly. Drake dodges them still, he strikes him in the throat. Batt drops his bat and clutches his throat, gasping for air. Drake picks up the well-used bat. Untold horrors flood his mind. The things this bat has seen and done. Drake twirls it a couple of times and proceeds to whack Batt in the back. Batt cries out in pain as he falls to the ground on all fours, Drake hits him again. Batt scrambles back to his hands and knees

"Look. If it's money you want – I can get you it. Or if it's drugs I've got loads on me..." he said scampering on all fours

"Money? Drugs? What use does a dead man have for those? All I want is your life, Joshua" Drake said resting the bat on his shoulder. Batt turned around and sat on his arse

"Look, if you kill me, Supra-Law is gonna kill you" Batt threatened pathetically

"Really? I believe he has already tried" Drake smirked. Drake bent down and grabbed Batt's face with his free hand and looked him stoically in the eyes. Batt's eyes slowly widen

"Oh shit!... Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. It really is you. But – but you're supposed to be dead!" he whimpered

"And you're supposed to be in jail" Drake retorted "It seems we both believed wrongly" he remarked. Drake stood up, shadowing Batt

"Look, please – I – I" Batt pleaded, Drake whacked him in the left leg, shattering his bones. Batt screamed in agony. Drake revelled in his cries of pain

"FUCK YOU FREAK! FUCK YOU!" Batt shouted. Drake smiles and brings the bat down on Batt's right leg, crushing it. Batt cries and whimpers as he slowly drags himself across the ground to escape. Drake stalks Batt as he pitifully crawls across the ground, whimpering. Drake finally stamps on Batt's left ankle pinning him to the spot

"AAAAARGH! Fuck!... Please! Don't kill me mate. I was jus' followin' orders" Batt begs

"Funny. So am I" Drake responds tapping the cricket bat on his shoulder

"Please, don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... please..." Batt whimpers

"Don't look to me for forgiveness. Pray to your God. Ask him to have mercy on your soul, for I – will not" Drake vowed. With that he struck Batt in the head with the cricket bat. Images of his families murders play in his mind. Feeding off them, he repeatedly smacks Batt in the head. Batt's body thrashes and convulses with every strike. Drake unrelentingly smacks Batt's head over and over again until the skull caves in and brain, blood and bone are all that remains of his head. Drake stops, closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. His soul feels a slight bit of alleviation. He opens his eyes and watches as Batt's body twitches and his blood flows down the street. The Crow caws, signalling the deed is done. Drake looks over the cricket bat, the bat held such pain and misery, the suffering of so many. Drake was overwhelmed and suddenly strikes it hard in to the ground. It cracks and splinters, Drake is left holding only a handle. He throws it on the floor and takes one last look at Batt. He thought it was ironic that Batt was killed by both his namesake and his own cricket bat – the one he had used to hurt and kill so many. The Crow lands on Drake's shoulder

"**It is done boy. Time to leave"** it said.

Drake closes his eyes, turns his back on Batt and leaves.


End file.
